


Why do you care?

by casuallyhardcoreimagines



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA, Gang, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhardcoreimagines/pseuds/casuallyhardcoreimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones remembered y/n, his best friend and crush who helped him when he joined san feirro fight club. He remembered her face when he said he was leaving for a job. He missed her so much, but he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to these days, was she still apart of the fight club, or was she doing something else?</p><p>If only he knew....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you care?

“ You really gonna go down that easy punk?” The man sneered as he swung at Michael, who dodged and sent him a glare. 

Michael laughed and spat on the floor, blood dribbling down his lip.This was his last round for the night, and the guy was huge.But Michael needed the cash and was a frequent in this fight club. So now way in hell was he going down.

“ You don’t know a lot about me, do you fuckface?” Michael asked and raised his fist. “ So i’ll tell ya a little somethin’ about me-’

WHAM!

The man fell down with a loud thud as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Michael grinned as the crowd went crazy.

“ I don’t go down easy.” He said and walked off before going up to the big man, the one who runs the fight club. 

“ Nice job jonesy.” He said with a smile and Michael glared.

“ Thanks, “ He said harshly and reached out for the cash, only for the man to retracted his hand.

“ You know..” He began and Michael groaned. Every goddamn time with this guy.” I got a job that would be great for you, there's a guy who owes me, rough him up for me?” He asked and Michael shook his head. 

“ I've told you this before Mark, i don’t to personal offers.” He said and mark scoffed. 

“ How about you go tell that to your little toy y/n huh?” He asked smugly and Michael felt his blood boil. Oh that was the last straw.

He grabbed mark by the neck...but froze when you called out.

“ Jesus Christ Jones.” You sighed. “ Just leave the bastard alone and let's go, i am your ride anyways.” You said and Michael nodded. 

“ Fine.” He said and took his cash, sending mark a deadly look. “ Be lucky she’s here or you’d be dead. See you next week markie.” He said and caught up with you and took in your look.

You wore your usual attire, a muscle shirt (that was his) a pair of shorts and a crooked grin.Your body was covered in bloody bruises and cuts from your fights of the nights, but the thickening of your wallet and your mood made it clear you were victorious.

“ So, you kick-ass tonight?” He asked and you grinned.

“ Hell yeah, what’d you expect?” you asked and he chuckled, your attitude always lifted his mood.” What about you, heard your last round was rough.” You said and he nodded. 

“ Yeah, but the guy was dumb enough to talk shit while fighting, so i hit him real hard and he went down.” He said and threw an arm around your shoulder.

“ So, how about we go get shit face drunk and then i pass out on your couch?” He asked and you laughed, your e/c eyes shining with amusement.

“ No way mikey.” You said and he whined. “ You need to save up for rent, besides i got a few beers at my place so you can get buzzed and save up.” You said and he rolled his eyes.

“ Buzzkill.”

“ Just shut up and get in douchebag.” You said in your car and he smirked. 

“ Yes mam.”

~~~~

“ Idiot.” You laughed quietly as you watch Michel sleep peacefully on your couch, cradling a beer bottle like a baby in front of your tryout turned it off and threw a blanket on him before going into your own room and settling down for the night.

Many people thought of you and Michael of lovers, but it was quite the opposite. You were both best friends, two people with unfortunate luck who happened to meet in an underground fight club.Every night you would go and beat the shit out of people to earn enough money so you could stay in your shitty one room apartment.Michael fought at the same place, he was a newbie while you were a veteran there, after his first fight he got pummeled, laying on the ground with a bloody nose and black eye. Then you walk over and offer him your hand with a smile. You told him he sucked, and was probably going to die if he fought again. But before he was able to cuss you out you offered to teach him a few fighting styles so he could win. He reluctantly accepted and eventually you both became a bit of a team.

“ What an idiot, this isn’t nearly enough.” You mumbled as you looked over his earnings and sighed. “ he’s gonna go homeless if he keeps bringing in this much cash, guess i’m going out again.” You said as you slipped on your jacket, grabbing your mask and gun before heading out to the closest gas station.

You knew you should feel ashamed, guilty in any way. But you didn’t. God knows why but you knew it was going for a good cause, keeping a friend off the streets. The adrenaline pumping, the blood rushing through your veins, for some reason you craved the feeling once you got a small taste. You weren’t ever going back.

~~~~~

“ So you can’t tell me anything about the job?” You asked and Michael sighed, scratching the back of his neck with an awkward look on his face.

“ No i can’t, i’m sorry.” He said and you sighed.

Michael had told you had had been offered a jobs a few days ago that he was going to accept. Although it required him to move to los santos, which broke your heart.

“ Listen..” He said and gave you a sad look.” I’m really excited about his job, i’ll finally be financially safe, with no worries!” He said and you shrugged.

“ I wish i could trust you Michael.” You said and he sighed, pulling you into a hug.

“ I know y/n/n, but you gotta just take my word on it, okay?” He asked and you sighed, deciding on lying to him instead.

“ Alright, just..try and be careful, okay?” You pleaded and he smiled.

“ I’ll try my best y/n.” He said and made a finger gun at you.” I'll come by and visit i promise!” He offered and you chuckled sadly, shaking your head from side to side.

“ Don’t make promises you can’t keep jones.” You said before shutting the door in walking to your room.

He was gone.He never came by to visit as you expected, but he called everyday for a few weeks, and then stopped. You weren’t surprised at all by the notion. He’s not the kind of guy who stays in contact after a while. Once he left you quit fight club and began to commit more crimes, robbing stores, pick-pocketing guys in fancy suits, and one day, one special little day you did it. You finally killed somebody.

It was in the middle of the night, walking home rather drunkenly from the bar when you heard a muffled scream. In the back of a dark alley a woman was pinned against a wall by a man who held a knife a little too close to her for your comfort. You didn’t quite know what is was that took over you that night. Maybe it was you trying to be the hero you never were, maybe protective instincts kicked in, maybe you just wanted to feel needed, or maybe you just then realized just how sick the world truly is.

But there you were, covered in bruises and blood, standing over the man’s dead body holding a stained knife, the woman cowering behind you. You asked her is she was alright, but it was barely possible to while she praised you for saving her, something felt…..off about it but you shrug it away. You offered her to stay the night with you until the morning which she gladly accepted. 

You were awoken in the morning, a little too early for your liking by the obnoxious loud knocking at your door. When you swung it open to tell whoever it was to fuck off, you were met with a man with curly hair and a big smile.

“ Hi there, i'm burnie burns.” He said, holding out his hand for you to shake. “ And i just want to thank you so much for saving Barbara last night, i honestly can’t describe how relieved i was when she called me.” He said and you nodded. 

Burnie burns….you knew that name and the stories it held, one of the most feared man in los santos. For a bit you were concerned it was a trap, the girl in the alley who was apparently named barbara, the man assaulting her, was it a trap?

“ It was nothing really.” You said with a yawn.” I just hate seeing good people getting hurt.” You said and Barbara smiled.

“ See burnie, what did i tell ya?” She said with a smile.” Strong morals, good moves, she’s perfect.” Barbara said and burnie nodded. 

“ You were right barb i’ll give you that.” He said and stepped into your apartment, causing you to tense up. Yup, definitely a trap.

“ What the hell are you-”

“ What’d you do with the body?” He asked and you sent him an odd look. 

“What?” You asked and he rolled his eyes. 

“ The body from last night, what’d you do with it.”

“ I burned it,” You said. “ wrapped him up and cloth, soaked him in gasoline and burnt him to ashes while your friend was asleep.” She said and pointed to barbara.

Burnie smiled and nodded.” Good, good.so..if you haven’t heard there's been a new criminal rising in this town.” He said as he looked over your bookshelf and barbara kept her eyes trained on you.

“ They've been robbing small places, but they're slowly working up.” He said and turned to you. “ You got any idea of who it is?” He asked and you chuckled.

“ Well it seems like you have it figured out, so you really need me to answer you?” You asked and he laughed. 

“ Oh i like you.” He said and held out his hand.” So here's our offer, come join my crew, and you have a home, family, friends, and you’ll never have to worry about paying rent again.” He offered you nodded, taking his hand in yours.

“ When do i start?”

~~~~~~~~

“ This should be an easy one guys, get in, and get out before they come okay?” Burnie asked over the comm and you snickered. 

“ Man boss, sex with you must be super disappointing huh?” You joked. “ I feel bad for Ashley.” You said and heard the woman laugh.

“ You know it rag doll.” She said, using your code name.” But i can’t distract this guard forever, so hurry up.” She ordered and you nodded. 

You were crouched on the top of a building, watching the blonde woman converse with a guard through the scope of your gun. 

“ Security cameras are out.” Gus said as he typed in thousands of codes a minutes and you grinned. 

“ Looks like it’s my turn.” You said and pulled the trigger, watching the dart fly from the barrel of your gun and into the man's neck, rendering him unconscious in a second. 

“ He’ll be out for a few seconds so i suggest we hurry up.” You said as you jumped from roof to roof and heard Joel scoff through the comms. 

“ Seriously?A non-lethal again? Why don’t you just shoot the bastard and then it’ll be much easier?” He asked and you rolled your eyes. This conversation again.

“ Because that leaves a trail for them to follow, making it easier to find us. I may have moral but i’m not stupid Joel.” You hissed and he went silent. Even though you were criminal you had a strong moral code you would abide by. Kill those who deserve to be killed.It was a simple code, made things easier for you. Sometimes it was a bit tricky but it set you aside from many of the other criminals in los santos.

 

“ She’s not wrong.” Barbara pointed out.” So i suggest we let her beat to her own drum, seems to be working for us right now.” She said and you smiled.

“ Thanks B, i can always count on you.” You said to the sniper and she giggled. Ever since she and burnie recruited you you guys became best friends. 

“ Enough tea time kids,” Matt said over the phone.” Hurry up, get what you can and get the hell outta there.” He said and you nodded as you jumped down from a building and landed safely on your feat. 

“ I'm on it boss.” You said and ran into the building.

“ That girl is like a goddamn cat.” Adam muttered as he and Joel walked in behind you and you smiled under your mask.

“ How do you think i stole your chocolate stash without you noticing?” You asked before getting to work on a safe as he processed what you just said.

“ YOU LITTLE-”

“ Enough arguing.” Gus ordered and you all complied.” I’m checking stoplights cameras a few streets down and there's some cars on their way over, fast. “ He said and Ashley shrugged as she shoved money into a duffel bag. 

“ Maybe their just heading down this road?” She asked and Joel shook his head.

“ With our look?Probably not.” He said and grabbed his gun.

“ Aaron, barbara, keep an eye out, okay?” He asked and they both agreed. 

“ You got it Gold, “ They said with his code name. 

“ Ashley, y/n, grab as much as you can and then haul ass.” He said and you nodded.

“ Got it, what’s got you so on edge?” You asked him and Adam sighed. 

“ He’s got a feeling.” He said and you cringed. 

Oh no...a feeling. Whenever Joel said he had a feeling it usually meant they were about to hit the jackpot, or somebody was going to get killed. And something tells me it’s not the first option.

As you and Ashley continued to fill up duffel bags barbara voice broke through.

“ There parked a few blocks down, wearing black and have a lot of bags. I think they had the same idea as us to rib this place.” She said with a laugh and you chuckled.

“ Yeah well they're a bit late, it’s cleaned out.” You said proudly as you saw the numerous bags filled to the brim with cash and opened the back door.

“ Lets pack up and get out of here.” You said and Ashley nodded.

“ You gets get it all in the car and get out, we'll handle this.” Joel said and you turned around.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” You asked.” If were fast enough we can all get out of here, now.” You said and Adam shook his head.

“ If somebody isn’t left behind for them to fight they’ll get suspicious and try to follow us.” He said and you sighed. 

“ Alright, be safe losers.” You said before going out and loading up the car with Ashley.

“ Will they be okay?” You asked and she chuckled.

“ Kid, i think they're more worried about you than themselves, why do you think they're staying back instead of coming with?” She asked and you tilted your head to the side and took off your mask.

You are the newest member of the crew, even though it had been a few months you felt like you had integrated well with them. Yet majority still saw you as somebody they needed to protect, and they had a right reason to. Your strong moral code, your way of living, protect those who can’t protect themselves, keep the little guy from getting stomped on. It was truly admirable and they wanted you to stay that way, and if anybody tried to change that they were never going to see the light of day again.

“ Guys, it’s them.” Aaron said and you heard Gus scoff.

“ Aaron, how many fucking times to i have to say this? Stop play the goddamn pronoun game and just say who it is!” He shouted loud enough for everybody to cringe. 

“ It the fake ah crew, and they're going in.” They said and you looked at Ashley with a frightened look.

You knew of the fake ah crew, not much, but enough to know they were a force to be reckoned with. You also knew that their leader had a history with the leaders of the cockbites, but you didn’t ask since it felt like a sore subject for him.  
“ They’ll be okay.” Ashley said and you both jumped at the sound of a bullet in the air.

“ I Sure about that?” You asked with a raised brow and Barbra cussed.

“ Fuck!They've got a sniper up there and he’s good, but i think we can take him, get out now and we'll hold them off.” She said as she and Aaron began to rapid fire.

You knew you should go, it was the smart thing to do. But something inside you, every fiber in your body told you to stay, you didn’t know why or what yet, but you knew you had to stay.

“ Go.” You told Ashley.

“What?” She asked.” Y/n i’m not leaving you behind, you're too-”

“ I was in a fight club for 3 years and now i'm apart of the cockbites.” You said with a smile.” I can handle myself, but we need at least one person to get away with a the haul.And that’s you, besides.” You said as you flashed her a grin before putting on your mask.” They don’t call me rag doll for nothing.” You said and she sighed.

“ Alright, but be safe sweetie, if those bastards lay a hand on you i’ll rip them limb from limb.” She growled before driving off, causing you to laugh.

“ Alrighty fuckers. You said as you grabbed your gun and opened the back door.” Let’s see how good the fake ah crew really is.” You said. 

You crept through the back door to hear conversation, not fighting, no gunshots, but merely two men talking. As you crept up to the second floor to get a better view you watched in curiosity.

Joel and Adam stood in front of the crew, with was at least 7 people, one in the front you who assumed to be the leader, wore a suit and a big mustache was talking to Joel, and he sure didn’t look happy. He must be the one burnie meant.

“ Listen Joel.” He said.” You give us some of the cash and we’ll get out of your hair. We've been planning this heist for weeks, right boys?” he asked and his crew grumbled and shouted in agreement. One voice sounded familiar but it was too faint to recognize.

I’m afraid we can’t do that geoff.” He said, “ they've already left. But please, feel free to scavenge for whatever scraps were left behind.” Joel said with a smile.” That is what you do best isn’t it?”

“ YOU BASTARD!” One shouted angrily with a thick British accent as he grabbed his gun and aimed for Joel's face.

“ Eat lead you-ach!” He let out a loud shout as a dart flew from the barrel of your gun and landed in his neck. As much as you wanted to kill them you knew you couldn’t. You knew your bosses still had feelings for these men, they were family, family that left yes, but still family i suppose, and you knew that feeling better than anybody.

“ What the hell?” Their leader shouted and looked up to where you are. “ You fuckers got a sniper?Oh unfair dude!” He shouted and one of them ran towards the stair while another in a skull mask began to shoot at you.

“ Y/n no!” Joel shouted and cussed.” I fucking told her to go! Dammit.” He said and sent geoff a cold look.” As much as i’d like for this to stay civilized, i’m afraid i can’t let a member of my crew get hurt.” He said and sent them a terrifying smile as Adam raised his machine gun.

“ So, who’s gonna die first hmm??”

~~~  
“ Shit they're fast.” You said as you ran down a hall, loud footsteps and gunshots after you.You grabbed the pistol from your side, ran on top of a desk ad jumped, propelling yourself forward as you landed safely on the balcony. 

“ Where the fuck did they go!” One shouted angrily and you froze, you knew that voice all too well.

“ Don’t know, can you handle them on your own?”Skull mas asked and his partner nodded.

“ Yeah, go help the others i’ll find this douche and kill him fast.” He said and his partner nodded before running back to the entrance of the bank.

“ Come out, come out, wherever you arrrre.” He sang as he crept slowly in the dark building in search of you.

“ Nonononono, it can’t be him it-it can’t be!” You whispered to yourself as you let tears slide down your face. Michael, the Michael you knew wasn’t exactly the sweetest person but he was a good man, definitely not the kind who killed innocent people as his crazy crew member lights a building on fire. 

He wasn’t like you, you stood up for the little people, stole from those who didn’t earn it, killed those who took advantage of the weak. He was the exact opposite of you.

As you thought all of this out by yourself you felt your blood boil, you were getting more pissed by the second. Sadly during this you hadn't notice him creep behind you until he grabbed you by your neck and threw you into a wall.

 

“ Aha!” He laughed as he took out his gun.” Looks like i finally found you ya shit-head. Now it’s time for you to die.” He said and shrugged with a grin as he slid off his mask. Yes, it was him. “ No hard feelings right?” He asked and you slowly got up and raised your fist. 

You knew Michael Jones like the back of your hand, he was arrogant, cocky, strong, confidant, and never backed down from a fight. Ha, what an idiot.

You got up and raised your fists, signaling you wanted to beat him in hand to hand combat. 

“ Ah, you prefer the old fashioned way?” He asked and shrugged, dropping his gun and raising his fist.” Fine by me, But i’ll have you know.” He said with a grin. “ I was trained by the best.” He said and you chuckled, causing him to freeze. 

“ I know,” You said and ran forward.

“ Wait a min-” His order was cut off when you slammed your fist into his face and sent him tumbling to the floor. 

“ Ah fuck, you've got a good swing i’ll give ya that but i am going to-”

“ You're going to what?” You asked angrily as you took off your mask and saw his eyes go wide.” You're going to kill me? I know it wouldn’t be that hard for you to do, now would it jonesy?” You snapped and his eyes went wide before narrowing into slits.

“Y/n!?!What the hell are you doing here?” He asked and grabbed your arm, as if he were trying to protect you.

“ Well we were looting the place before you guys showed up.” You snapped and shoved his arm away.

“ Wait a minute...y-you're a cockbite?” He asked angrily.” What the hell!?Why the fuck would you join them they're a bunch of-”

“ A bunch of what Michael?” You asked and began to walked toward him, and every time you did he would take a step back.” Criminals?Thieves?Killers?Because those are exactly what fake ah crew is. So don’t act all high and mighty when you're apart of one of the most violent, dangers, murderous groups in los santos!” You shouted and he scoffed.

“Quit trying to act like you're fucking better than me y/n!” He shouted and pushed you back.” So what?Yeah i'm a criminal, but so are you! So don’t act like somehow you're better than me.” He snapped.” And i know damn well that you must've killed a bunch of innocent people just like me, you're nothing but a killer who doesn’t want to accept the cold hard truth that-” He was cut off when you slammed him to the floor and pinned him down, holding a steel knife against his throat, the same knife you committed your first kill.

“ Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” You hisses.” I am nothing like you, “ You spat angrily, “ I have morals, i kill those who deserve it, unlike you, you and your crew just prance around doing what you want, killing whoever you want.” Yous aid, tears sliding down your cheeks.” But you're right Michael.” You said with a sad chuckle.” The cockbites is full of murderers, theives, and some of the worst criminals in los santos, but so i the fake ah crew.so don’t get so mad that i joined the cockbites.” You stated.” But the real question is, why do you care so much?” You asked and you were both silent. You looked around and heard no commotion, no fighting, shouting or gunshots from anybody else. It was eerily silent, and that never meant something good.

“ Looks like they've come to a resolve.” You said as you tried to get up, only to freeze in shock when you heard a gunshot and a searing pain in your side.

“ Y/N!” Michael shouted as you fell back and he cradled you in his arms, seeing the blood ooze out of your side.

“ Nonono, oh God no.” He said and you tried to wiggle out of his grasp but were too weak to do so.

“ D-don’t.” You stuttered.” Don’t be so nicey nice now because you-”

“ Hey.” He said in tilted your chin so you were staring right at him. “ As much as i want you yell a scream at you for being a dirty little cockbite, and i’d really love to. You're about to die if i don’t get you to a hospital soon so how about we stick a pin in our little argument, kay?” He asked and you smiled weakly, feeling yourself lose consciousness. 

“ Alright mikey.” You mumbled and then saw Joel and Adam come into view.

“ Y/N NO!” Joel shouted and raised his gun at Michael, you instantly tried to protect him but couldn’t.

“ JOEL NO DON-” The sound of a gunshot and a shout coming from an unfamiliar voice was the last thing you remembered before everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOAAAAHH, CLIFF HANGERRR!! I wrote this a long time ago on tumblr and never posted chapter two, but hey, maybe if it gets a good response here it will!! So please comment your opinion on this, if you want me to do more, and stuff like that, I hope y'all have a good day!


End file.
